Cheerleader
by LiberaeMentis
Summary: Las ideas de Dumbledore son conocidas por ser muy disparatadas. Y más cuando involucran al rey de los Slytherins y a la princesa de los Gryffindors. Dos heridos de guerra que deberán compartir más que simples clases.


Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar un par de cuestiones:

Primero que nada, no pretendo obtener ningún tipo de beneficio monetario o del estilo de este escrito, más que el de satisfacción propia de poder proyectar mis ideas a la comunidad de escritores/lectores de fanfics. En segundo lugar, decir que no soy dueña de los personajes y lugares mencionados. Eso pertenece a nuestra Reina J. . Lo único que es de mi autoría es el drama, perdón, la trama. Por último, contar que en MI historia no ha muerto nadie, solo el Señor Tenebroso.

Ahora sí, comencemos.

P.D: Perdonen la discriminación a Hufflepuff, pero puse lo que creo Snape hubiera pensado. Otra cosilla, la historia está escrita bajo la inspiración de la canción "Cheerleader" de Omi. Ahora sí, la historia.

…

Capítulo 1: La idea de Dumbledore

La guerra. Su cercanía con ella. Parecía que no habían pasado tres meses desde que el "Niño que vivió" venciera al Señor Tenebroso. La reconstrucción del castillo llevó menos de lo esperado. Claro, con ayuda de todo el personal del castillo y un par estudiantes mayores de edad, entre los cuales se encontraba el afamado Trío Dorado, el cual había regresado a Hogwarts a terminar su último año en el colegio. Y ahora nos encontramos en las mazmorras, donde nuestro profesor de pociones favorito, Severus Snape, se encontraba cuestionando su existencia. ¿Qué hacía todavía en ese mundo, que lo había maltratado desde su niñez y moldeado en soledad, si su promesa a la mujer que una vez había amado y al hijo de este ya estaba cumplida?

El insomnio, el aliado de sus pesadillas, atormentaba su ya desgarrada mente con preguntas que ni él mismo podía responder. Largas noches en vela, teniendo como compañía la soledad y un libro cualquiera, el cual probablemente ya haya leído Merlín sabe cuántas veces, hasta poder recitarlos casi de memoria, cual sabelotodo de Gryffindor. _Granger._

Había muchos motivos para que el Trío Dorado retomara sus estudios. Todos y cada uno más lógicos. Que porque quisieran tomar sus EXTASIS, que se regodearan en su imponente fama (en este punto se pensaba en Potter y Weasley), ampliar más sus conocimientos (Granger), etc. En toda la amplia gama de opciones, a nadie se le podía llegar a pasar por la cabeza la correcta. Según le había contado Albus, la señorita Granger había insistido a sus dos amigos para regresar al colegio, ya que ellos no tenían ni la más mínima intención. Ella afirmaba (acertadamente) que no debían confiar en el Ministerio, el cual les había dado la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, cual según ellos valía para todos los trabajos. Esa chica había hecho lo correcto.

Y aquí estaba él un primero de Septiembre, esperando en sus mazmorras, la tortuosa hora anterior a la llegada de los estudiantes a Hogwarts. Entonces sintió un leve golpeteo en su puerta, y se encontró con el hombre al que consideraba un padre.

\- Oh, Albus. No esperaba verte hasta el banquete de esta noche. Pasa, por favor – añadió abriendo la puerta, y una vez que su invitado pasara, cerrarla tras él.

\- Gracias, Severus. Mi visita será breve. Vengo a comunicarte que necesito que te presentes en mi despacho después de la cena.

\- ¿Y puedo saber el motivo de que necesites mi presencia?

\- No en este momento. Es una maravillosa idea que se me ha ocurrido esta mañana y quiero poner en práctica. Te enterarás cuando estés allí. Ahora debemos ir al Gran Comedor, los primeros estudiantes ya deben haber llegado – seguido de esto le indicó la puerta, y con un asentimiento de cabeza de Severus, se pusieron en camino.

En el trayecto, se encontraron a la distancia con el Trío Dorado. Vio que Potter hablaba animadamente con Weasley, mientras Granger iba absorta en sus pensamientos "leyendo" un libro al cual no parecía prestar mucha atención.

\- ¿Severus? – le dijo el director sacándolo de sus observaciones – necesito decirle un par de cosas a la señorita Granger. ¿Podrías ir tú al Gran Comedor? Yo en unos momentos te alcanzo.

Y con un asentimiento, vio como Dumbledore se encaminaba a donde esos tres estaban. Por lo visto, le pidió unas palabras a solas a Granger, ya que Potter y el zanahorio miraron a su Director con cara rara. Ellos siguieron su camino, igual que él, pero con cara de preocupación.

La cena pasó más rápido de lo esperado. La selección para las casas había favorecido mucho a las casas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff – _una tanda de inútiles surca Hogwarts, estamos mal_ – aunque también hubo un par de Ravenclaws y unos pocos Slyhterins. Minutos después de la retirada del comedor del Dumbledore, decidió dirigirse al despacho de este, pero antes de retirarse, vio como el Gran Comedor se sumía en un sepulcral silencio, solo roto por aquella voz que él tan bien conocía.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no te lo puedo decir Ronald!

\- ¡Si confiaras en nosotros lo dirías! ¡No puede ser tan secreto que no se lo puedes decir a nadie! ¡Es que ya estás con otro, verdad!

\- ¡Deja de decir idioteces! ¡Si tuviera novio se los diría! ¡Por dios, Ronald, deja de celarme! ¡No soy tu novia!

\- ¡Pero eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Debo saber en qué estás metida!

\- ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a controlarme! – y con esta frase final, una muy molesta Hermione se fue del Gran Comedor refunfuñando como fiera, perseguida bajo la fría mirada de un pelirrojo y la confundida observación del resto.

…

De camino al despacho del Director, se encontró con una Granger muy enojada sumergida en su lectura. Al parecer también se dirigía a donde él. Acertadamente decidió no meterse con ella, ni hacerle ningún tipo de comentario sobre su "sabelotodismo en potencia". Temía, digamos, que una delicada parte de su anatomía pudiera llegar a ser golpeada muy bruscamente.

Llegaron a la gárgola, y después de recitar la contraseña, entraron.

\- Oh Severus, señorita Granger, los estábamos esperando. Por favor tomen asiento.

Se sentaron uno a la par del otro, y mientras se acomodaban pudo distinguir que Draco y McGonagall también se encontraban allí. El director comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Ya que finalmente estamos todos presentes, me gustaría presentarles un nuevo proyecto que se me ha ocurrido. Como ya bien sabrán, desde la fundación del colegio ha existido una rivalidad muy grande entre las casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin, cuyos mayores exponentes actuales se encuentran presentes. Por eso he decido que se haga un especie de "intercambio de casas". Consiste que un alumno de Gryffindor, en este caso alumna, pase el año escolar con el Jefe de su casa opuesta, Slytherin. Y viceversa para la otra casa. El objetivo de este proyecto es demostrar que los Slytherins y los Gryffindor pueden llegar a tener una relación cordial, al punto de poder tener una charla civilizada sin matarse mutuamente. También conocer las bases de cada una de las casas, como por ejemplo cómo es un Slytherin o un Gryffindor promedio. Finalmente, recibir un curso avanzado de la materia que imparte cada Jefe de casa. Según tengo entendido, ambos jóvenes quieren ser profesores en las respectivas materias que se les darán. ¿Correcto?

\- Sí – respondieron a la vez ambos estudiantes.

\- En ese caso, doy por terminada la explicación. Tendrán que compartir dos horas, todos los días de semana hábiles (de lunes a viernes). Si lo desean, podrán tener encuentros en fin de semana. ¿Alguna pregunta? – Todos negaron con la cabeza – Bueno, en ese caso, ya pueden retirarse. Sus encuentros comenzarán mañana. Deberán seleccionar por ustedes mismos el horario de los encuentros. Pueden retirarse.

Dicho esto, todos se levantaron y despidieron. El primero en salir fue Severus, el cual se quedó esperando en la puerta la salida de su nueva pupila en el arte de las pociones. Y cómo no, ser un poco Slytherin.

\- Supuse que querría hablar conmigo Profesor – dijo acertadamente la castaña, colocándose delante al pocionista.

\- Esta vez el uso de su cerebro de sabelotodo ha sido correcto, Granger. En efecto, quería hablar con usted – esperó la reacción de intimidación por su comentario, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una expresión de indiferencia – Debemos hablar sobre el horario de las reuniones. ¿Después de la cena le parece bien? – preguntó con el semblante serio.

\- Me parece excelente. En ese caso lo veo mañana. Que tenga buenas noches, Profesor.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Granger - y vio cómo su alumna se iba por el pasillo rumbo a su torre.


End file.
